1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to identifying objects and more particularly to methods and systems for providing automated verification and status identification (context) of objects using data about the objects captured via computer-enabled sensing elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
The introduction of tagging technologies for automated product identification, e.g., bar codes and more recently radio frequency identification (RFID), revolutionizes the supply chain management process. In an ever increasing rate, these technologies permit the integration of the information technology (IT) support infrastructure in an enterprise for tracing the location of products between manufacturing plants, distribution centers, storage facilities, retail outlets, etc. The integration of the IT support infrastructure enables the automation of a supply chain, better tracking of shipments, reduction of human errors in record keeping, on-demand access to shipment status, and so on.
However, tagging techniques are only used in identifying the object/product to which the tag has been attached. Tagging techniques cannot identify the status of an object, potential mismatches, etc. For example, it would be beneficial not only to be told that a shipped object is a washing machine, but be able to verify without human intervention that this is indeed the case, or make a statement of the condition of the shipment (e.g., box is damaged), and initiate appropriate actions if something out of the ordinary has been detected.
Prior art has focused on identification of objects alone (e.g., via the use of bar codes), and identification and verification of objects involving human presence. Bellis, Jr. et al. in U.S. Patent Application no. US 2003/0018897 A1 describe a system and a method for verifying the identity of a customer at a shelf-checkout system. The method comprises capturing an image of a customer's identification at the self-checkout system and displaying the customer's identification at a location remote from the self-checkout system to verify the identity of the customer. Maloney et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,932 describe an identification verification apparatus and method that is being used to identify individuals and verify that they are eligible to take certain actions, for example, buy tobacco products from a vending machine. Both methods require individuals to supply an identification form, e.g., an ID card, to the system, which can then retrieve information from the ID card that can be used to verify the individuals.
Taylor et al. in PCT Application WO 01/35326 A1 propose a method for identification or verification of an object class using a model based upon appearance parameters that are derived by comparing images of objects of different classes.
The main focus of the prior art has been that of the identification of a random object that “spontaneously” appears at a location to execute some function. This situation is best exemplified by humans appearing at a waiting line, e.g., a check-out line, or a line to a vending machine, to complete a transaction, e.g., buying merchandise.
Due to privacy concerns, automatic identification of humans via electronic surveillance and identification means remains a debatable issue. Supply chains are not faced with such concerns and more and more shipped goods are equipped with RFIDs. This permits the goods to be identified without the need for intervention by a human inspector. However, as mentioned, the mere identification of goods is not sufficient to guarantee that a shipment is in order.